


Conte au Coin du Feu

by Dragonna



Series: Un Conteur Sachant Compter [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Children, Cute, Dad-Nightmare, Dust is the best oncle, Fluff, Gen, conte de fée, dadmare, il raconte bien les histoires, mais faut le surveiller, un vrai tonton
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: C'est le soir, les enfants de Nightmare veulent une histoire.Ce soit c'est Dust qui s'y colle ~





	1. Blanche-Neige, selon Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Killer est à rahafwabas  
> Incubux (Enfant du couple Crossmare) est à nateeew  
> Horror est à sour-apple-studios  
> Dust est à Ask-Dustale  
> Dream et Nightmare sont à Joku  
> Redmoon est à moi (enfant du nightkill)  
> Insomnia est à EnaPouyou. (enfant du nightkill, plus vieux que Redmoon)  
> Et les contes sont dans le domaine publique maintenant.

C'était une soirée comme les autres au château du Maître des Cauchemars. Enfin presque: Killer était en mission jusqu'au matin. Nightmare avait beaucoup de travail à faire, assit dans un fauteuil. C'était déjà rare qu'il vienne bosser au salon, alors fallait pas lui en demander plus.

Horror prenait son café et détestait être dérangé quand il prenait sa dose de caféine. Donc il n'allait rien faire pour les enfants qui attendaient avec impatience, enfin surtout Redmoon, leur(s) histoire(s) du soir.

Et ce soir, le choix se porta donc sur Dust pour faire la lecture. C'était rare qu'il le fasse, il avait tendance à modifier certaines choses pour faire peur, mais avec la présence de son supérieur, il n'oserait pas aller trop loin devant les orbites innocentes du plus jeune.

Bref, ne pouvant même pas s'amuser, il tourna la tête vers son boss "Je suis obligé?

\- Si tu arrive à les mettre au lit sans histoire(s), à cette heure-là, non." répondit le Prince du Malheur, sans lever les yeux du papier qu'il lisait avec attention. "A toi de voir."

Le fou regarda les trois enfants à plat ventre par terre. Qui le regardaient de leurs pupilles brillantes d'impatience.

_Okay c'était mort._

_Il allait devoir faire le conteur._

Il osa se plaindre, d'une petite voix "Mais pourquoi moi?

\- J'ai du boulot, Killer est en mission et tu as perdu à la courte paille avec Horror." répliqua l'être corrompu, toujours sans lui accorder un seul regard, mais son ton moqueur trahissait son amusement sadique face à cette situation.

L'autre minion, vainqueur du tirage au sort, ricana, affalé dans un autre fauteuil, tasse de café entre les phalanges. "Bonne chance vieux. Je leurs aurais bien lu le Petit Poucet ou Barbe Bleu mais j'ai gagné, donc ça sera pour un autre soir."

Son ami roula des yeux et prit le livre. Il marmonna, plus par habitude de se plaindre que réel agacement "Des contes écris par les humains?

\- Écoutes, y a rien d'autres pour le moment. Et Redmoon les aime!

\- J'ai rien dis!" Il ouvrit et regarda. "Alors les morpions, vous voulez lequel?

\- On en veut trois." Déclara Incubux, pour le simple plaisir de l'enquiquiner.  _Et d'aller se coucher tard._

\- Merveilleux." Râla la 'victime', avant de reprendre, d'un ton plus neutre "Lesquels alors?

\- Cendrillon!"Répondit l'aîné de la fratrie, se prenant totalement au jeu, malgré qu'il avait passé l'âge des histoires. "Elle est marrante cette histoire.

\- Je veux blanche-Neige S'il te plaît!" S'écria Redmoon.

Dust leva la main "Et ça suffit pour le moment.

\- Mais..." Proposa l'enfant du milieu, qui n'avait pu en placer une. Il voulait son histoire de Peau d'âne. Ou du Petit Poucet. Ou de Hansel et Gretel.  _Ces histoires étaient biens parce qu'elles avaient une morale utile pour l'éducation de son petit frère!_ "Et moi alors?

\- On verra si vous ne dormez pas après les deux autres." Répliqua Dust, "T'as 7 ans de plus que ton frère! Normalement tu as passé l'âge!

\- Incubux a un an de plus que moi!

\- T'avais qu'à être plus rapide alors!"

Insomnia prit un air boudeur, n'ayant pas réussi à dire son propre titre et fut bien décidé à rester réveiller aussi longtemps que possible!

_Rien que pour enquiquiner Dust!_

_Il aurait son conte! Avec sa Morale Utile pour Redmoon!_

_Foi de fils de Nightmare!_

Dust ouvrit l'épais grimoire "T'en as volé un beau dis donc. Avec des enluminures et tout...

\- Tant qu'à en avoir un." Répondit son supérieur, sans lever les yeux de ses papiers. "Autant qu'il soit beau et agréable à lire!

Il haussa les épaules "Pas faux" Il toussota. "Bon pour que tout le monde soit d'accord, je les lis par ordre alphabétique ok? Comme ça tout le monde est content et pas d'injustice.

\- Logique." répondit Incubux, croquant dans un biscuit. Il allait apprécier cette soirée et n'allait pas se priver de critiquer les contes, activité qu'il chérissait terriblement.

Redmoon sortit la phalange de sa bouche "cha veut dire quoi alphabéchose?

\- Ca veut dire dans l'ordre des premières lettres. Blanche-Neige, puis Cendrillon, puis celle de Insomnia si on a le temps. Vu qu'il a pas dit de titre, il passe en dernier!

\- Ahhhh!"

L'adolescent tira très maturément la langue au conteur.

Dust roula des pupilles "Bon. **Blanche-Neige**  donc." il tourna les pages, rapidement, pour arriver au début. "J'espère que c'est pas trop tordu quand même. Le titre a l'air correct mais..."

Redmoon tira sur la manche du pyjama de son frère et demanda innocement "Ca veut dire quoi tordu?

\- Bizarre." Répondit celui-ci à voix basse, ne voulant pas trop couper la parole à Dust.  _Pas trop vite en tout cas._

Le conteur se racla la gorge. "Bon. Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain. Et ne demandez pas où c'est, c'est juste dit que c'est lointain...Y a pas de précision sur la région ou si c'est au nord, au sud, à l'est ou à l'ouest. Ca doit faire un paquet de temps aussi.

\- Dust...

\- Bref, une reine donna naissance à une petite fille aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et aux lèvres rouge comme le sang. Et elle en mourut!" Il haussa un arcade. _Et bien ça commençait bien..._

Horror intervint "Parce que c'est bien connu. Dans les contes un des parents doit y passer!"

_Insomnia lui envoya un coussin._

_Qui lui fut renvoyé._

Dust continua "Le papa fut **tellement inconsolable**  qu'il se remaria quelques mois plus tard...Même peut-être moins. Parce qu'il avait eu qu'une fille! Donc nouvelle femme pour avoir un p'tit prince rapidement!

-...et aussi car on a besoin d'une marâtre. Avant que le papa ne meurt. Parce que les deux parents y passent généralement. Et le beau-parent qui reste est évidement un vilain. Le papa va y passer sous peu d'ailleurs, c'est sûr! De manière louche ou aidé par sa femme maléfique à coups de poison."

_Nouveau jet de coussin sur Horror._

Redmoon gloussa.

Le lecteur soupira, se demandant si ça allait être comme ça tout le temps (oui probablement): "Bon un jour que Blanche-Neige avait 14 ans. Elle nettoyait les marches d'un escaliers extérieur en chantant avec ses amis les petits oiseaux...

\- Pourquoi elle fait le ménage alors qu'elle est une princesse?" Demanda Redmoon, ouvrant de grandes pupilles pleines d'innocence. "Pourquoi?

\- Parce que la marâtre est méchante!" Fit Incubux, très sérieusement. "Donc elle lui fait faire le ménage. Voilà!

\- Haaa!" Il fronça les arcades "Mais c'est pas si méchant!

\- Ben c'est une princesse quand même!"

L'histoire continua, le conteur décidant qu'il ne pouvait pas échapper aux commentaires de toute façon "Bref elle chantait parce qu'elle avait que ça pour se distraire...et elle vit qu'un prince l'observait par dessus le mur. Et qui entra, par ce même chemin, pour lui parler.

\- C'est du joli. Le prince, qui est probablement adulte, observe une fille de 14 ans et fait une infraction de domicile!" Intervint Nightmare, d'un ton faussement outré, plus comme si il commentait un truc vu dans un AU qu'autre chose.

Redmoon gloussa "faut dire à Blanche-Neige d'apeller la police, hein papa?!

\- Et mettre le prince au trou! Exactement!" plaisanta ce dernier. "C'est pas parce qu'on est un prince qu'il faut stalker les jeunes filles!

\- Stalker ça veut dire espionner papa?

\- Oui."

Insomnia se frappa le front en réalisant que c'était parfaitement vrai: _c'était super glauque en fait._

Dust cacha son ricanement "Bref, la reine le fit mettre dehors parce qu'elle, elle n'avait pas de prétendant et que pourquoi sa belle-flle de 14 ans en avait un, hein?"

Nightmare haussa un arcade.  _Il ne lit pas du tout en fait, il survole du regard et adapte à sa sauce_. Cette idée traversa aussi l'esprit de Incubux et son frère.

Redmoon semblait passionner par l'histoire, à plat ventre et super heureux. "Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait la vilaine reine alors?

\- Elle avait un miroir et chaque jour elle se regardait..

\- Narcississsmmeee." fit l'affamé de service. "Elle avait rien d'autres à faire?

\- Et demandait au miroir  **"miroir, miroir qui est la plus belle dans ce royaume?** " et le miroir lui répondit  **"vous majesté"**  chaque soir.

\- Narcissique et elle parle toute seule? Ou elle entend des voix?"

Cette fois, ce fut Incubux qui lança son coussin sur Horror qui l'évita "Raté." répliqua la cible, moqueuse. "Apprend à viser mon petit ~"

L'adolescent expliqua "Tais-toi c'est magique!"

Redmoon fronça les arcades et se pencha à nouveau contre son frère pour lui demander "ça veut dire quoi narchichique?

\- Narcissique, ça veut dire qu'elle aime se regarder dans la glace!

\- ok grand frère."

Dust toussota, espérant de pouvoir continuer sans trop d'interruptions "Jusqu'au soir où...

\- ...le miroir lui a fit qu'elle n'était plus jolie?" demanda Redmoon, totalement dans l' cacha son gloussement dans son coussin. Incubux ricana.

"A mon avis, elle est vraiment laide et il disait le contraire par peur d'être jeté par la fenêtre!" marmonna Nightmare, passant au papier suivant. "Enfin si il parle vraiment que ce n'est pas la reine qui déraillait.

\- hahaha" rit son plus jeune fils. "Elle est surement moche!

\- Surement oui. Bref le miroir lui dit que désormais, c'est Blanche-Neige qui est la plus belle!"

Un coup de tonnerre résonna à l'extérieur. Visiblement un orage commençait.

Insomnia haussa un arcade: "Bon timing."

Redmoon rit "ça fait comme dans les histoires qui font peur!"

Incubux termina son chocolat chaud "Et elle a fait quoi la reine? Elle a piqué sa crise?

\- Elle a décidé de pas se compliquer la vie. Au lieu de faire des efforts pour être plus jolie...elle décida de tuer Blanche-Neige.

\- ...Carrément.

\- Mais oui pourquoi se compliquer la vie pour rien?

\- Et elle convoqua le chasseur, lui ordonnant d'amener la princesse dans les bois, de la tuer et de lui ramener son cœur.

\- Donc Narcissique, parle toute seule et cannibale? Y a que Blanche-Neige qui ne se fera pas arrêter par la police." Commenta Horror, se resservant une dose de caféine avant de dire, pensif "C'est glauque ce conte!"

\- La reine est méchante! J'espère qu'elle sera punie!

\- T'en fais pas Redmoon! Elle peut pas gagner, elle est bête! Et folle!

\- Vi!"

Dust en avait déjà marre. Allait-il pouvoir lire sans se faire interrompre? Même pour DEUX minutes "Le chasseur fut incapable de le faire. Parce que tuer une gamine de 14 ans? Il était pas assez payé pour ça.

\- Pas du tout payé tu veux dire?

\- Surement. Il avoua donc tout à la jeune fille qui s'enfuit dans les bois. De son côté, lui tua une biche et ramena son cœur à la reine.

\- T'as vu Red, elle est vraiiiment bête!

\- Ouais!"

Le lecteur tourna la page, souriant malgré lui devant les commentaires "Bref, elle était dans la forêt, de nuit, et paniqua un peu. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été dehors ET toute seule. Donc elle marcha pendant quelques temps et finit par trouver une baraque perdue.

\- Comme ça?

\- Ouais comme par magie! Elle entra, parce que les propriétaires n'avaient pas fermés la porte à clé, visiblement.

\- En même temps, qui les cambrioleraient au milieu de la forêt?

\- Tais-toi Horror. Donc, elle se tapa l'incruste et piqua dans le garde-manger.

\- Ca creuse d'être perdu dans les bois. Et elle a été élevé par une maniaque narcissique donc elle a eu de mauvais exemples.

\- HORROR! Je lis!

\- Tu lis par vraiment hein.

\- BREF. Elle finit par squatter honteusement un des lits à l'étage. Et pendant ce temps les 7 propriétaires, qui étaient 7 nains, rentrèrent chez eux, après s'être fait un beau trésor de diamants à la mine! Ils étaient super riches en fait. Mais ils préféraient tout garder pour eux comme de gros radins que dépenser et s'offrir une belle vie. Ils arrivèrent chez eux et virent que quelqu'un s'était tapé l'incruste.

\- Ils ont pas été content?" Demanda Redmoon, totalement dans l'histoire.

Incubux ricana "Ils l'ont foutu dehors?"

Insomnia leva la main "non je sais ils ont appelé la police!"

Leur petit frère sembla réfléchir et "Ils ont été gentils quand ils ont vu qu'elle était perdue et toute triste? Que sa vilaine belle-mère avait tenté de la tuer?

\- Bravo Red! Tu gagne!

\- Viii." Il regarda ses frères d'un air fiers et ceux-ci mimèrent la déception, pour le féliciter à leur façon.

Dust ricana, sadiquement "Même si dans les jours qui suivirent, elle fit la vaisselle et le ménage. La cuisine et la lessive.

\- Esclavagisme maintenant?

\- Père chut!" répliqua Insomnia, essayant de ne pas rire face à ce commentaire.

Le conteur roula (encore) des pupilles "mais la méchante belle-mère continuait son délire avec son miroir. Donc elle apprit que Blanche-Neige était toujours vivante. ET LE CHASSEUR PAYA.

\- NOOONNN il était gentil." Fit Red, deçu. "Elle est vraiment vraiment méchante!

\- A mort!" fit Incubux, qui semblait dedans lui-aussi en fait.

Insomnia lança "Et alors? Elle a fait quoi du coup?

\- Elle a sortit le plan 1  **"Opération Corset"**. Elle se déguise en vieille et propose une robe à sa cible. Et l'aide à la mettre. Et sert les attaches si fort que Blanche-Neige manque d'air et tombe dans les pommes.

\- Sournoise!" siffla Incubux. "C'est vicieux!"

Nightmare décida d'intervenir aussi "Et on a pas apprit à cette fille à ne pas ouvrir aux étrangers? Surtout aux vieilles dames qui sortent de nul part avec de la belle marchandises au fond de la foret?

\- T'en fais pas papa, moi je le ferais pas!"

Dust continua "Sauf qu'elle part trop vite la reine, beaucoup trop vite. Les nains rentrent et coupent les attaches de la robe. Blanche-Neige se réveille, quitte pour une belle trouille.

\- ÉCHEC TOTAL!" lança Insomnia, tandis que Redmoon tapait dans ses mains, ravi. "Donc la reine sort le plan 2?

\- Oui. Et le plan 2 est nommé" Il lut quelques lignes en vitesse avant de répondre:  **"Opération Peigne Empoisonné...**

\- Tout un programme.

\- Cubux chut!

\- Elle se déguise en une autre vieille et va proposer à Blanche-Neige un peigne à fixer dans sa chevelure. Le peigne couvert de poison envoie la princesse dans les choux.

\- Et elle ne se mefit pas? Elle a ouvert à une autre petite vieille? Après sa dernière expérience?

\- Nan car elle n'a que 14 ans la petiote. Dans elle se fait avoir et s'évanouit sous l'effet du poison. La sadique s'en va mais...

\- Les nains reviennent et la sauve?

\- oui, il fallait juste retirer le peigne pour la sauver. Donc elle se réveille, avec le coup de trouille numéro 2. Et les nains la grondent pour ne pas avoir été prudente!" Dust prit une air de conspirateur "La reine était vraiment très énervée! Elle se fit que cette fois elle la tuerait! POUR DE BON! Quitte à mourir en le faisant.

\- Tout ça pour du narcissisme. Et une jalousie puérile envers une gosse de 14 ans.

\- Exactement Boss!"

Redmoon ouvrit de grands yeux "c'est la pomme rouge empoisonnée.

\- Moi à la place de Blanche-Neige, je me serais carrément méfié d'une nouvelle petite vieille" marmonna Insomnia, se frottant la nuque de la main. "Sérieusement...elle est trop naïve cette fille.

\- Je me demande combien de temps s'est écoulé entre chaque tentatives. Je sais que la fille est jeune mais quand même. Elle a été élevée de très mauvaise façon!

\- Boss. J'arrive au moment de la pomme-là.

\- Ouais ouais.

\- Moi j'aurais jamais accepté la pomme. surtout une si rouge qu'elle brille littéralement...

\- J'avoue.

\- J'aurais dit, goûtez la pour voir.

\- Et bien justement Incubux, c'est ce que Blanche Neige fait. Enfin plutôt elle se méfie, donc la vieille (déguisement numéro 3) propose de la partager cette pomme bien rouge.

\- Ho la sournoise, elle a empoisonné que la moitié." fit Insomnia, tapant du poing dans sa paume. "Elle en tient vraiment une couche dans le mal!

\- Tout ce mal pour du narcissisme. Alors qu'elle aurait pu faire tellement d'autres choses avec ses pouvoirs...

\- Et alors tonton Dust? Il s'est passé quoi?

\- Blanche-Neige mange la partie empoisonnée et...s'écroule.

\- NON! Elle est morte!" glapit Redmoon, pupilles écarquillées. "Pourquoi? C'est pas juste!"

\- Il semblerait...que oui. La reine rentre chez elle et le miroir lui dit enfin **"Tu es la plus belle. Tu peux dormir tranquille".** Elle alla donc se coucher, super contente!

\- La méchante!

\- Ouais!

\- J'espère qu'elle s'étouffera avec de la tarte aux pommes!"

Regard concerné de Insomnia vers son grand frère.

Dust pouffa et continua "Bref les nains furent très très tristes et décidèrent de la mettre dans un cercueil en verre au milieu d'un parterre de fleurs. Et la pleurèrent pendant des heures...jours...

\- Histoire de la voir se décompo...

\- HORROR!

\- Moi pour c'que j'en dis.

\- Et ils la pleurèrent beaucoup. Un ou deux jours plus tard  _(j'espère que c'est pas plus quand même)_ , le prince stalker du début passa comme par hasard dans le coin, sur son cheval blanc. Personne ne lui demanda ce qu'il foutait. Après tout c'était tellement commun que des princes se retrouvent dans un coin de la forêt où les humains n'allaient jamais hein?

\- Le hasard fait bien les choses.

\- Il foutait quoi au fond de la forêt?

\- Il s'était peut-être perdu?

\- Mouais...

\- Bref, il vit Blanche-Neige dans son cercueil en verre et..." Il eut une goutte de sueur qui coula le long de son crâne. "Ils tomba amoureux de celle qu'il pensait endormi. Après quelques supplications, il obtient des sept nains la permission d'emporter le cercueil. Même si ils lui dirent qu'elle était...

\- Ha bah bravo, on peut ajouter à la liste la necro..

\- HORROR!"

_**Le coussin de Incubux atteignit son but cette fois.** _

Redmoon ouvrit de grands yeux "Et alors, Et alors?

\- Un des serviteurs décida qu'il n'était pas payé pour ça..

\- Il n'était même pas du tout payé...

\- Et lâcha le cerceuil. Sous le choc le morceau de pomme empoisonnée qui était en fait resté coincé dans la gorge de Blanche-Neige fut délogée et elle fut sauvée...

\- J'ai beaucoup de questions là...sur la logique de cette histoire. Elle devrait être morte de soif au moins.

\- Chut c'est magique Horror. Le prince l'embarqua donc chez lui pour l'épouser.

\- Alors qu'elle avait 14 ans et qu'elle le connaissait pas?" marmonna Incubux "Ca compte comme un enlèvement? Et de la séquestration?

\- Tu vois Red, tu dois pas suivre les inconnus!

\- Et la vilaine reine, tonton Dust?

\- Elle finit à l'asile, probablement." Intervint Nightmare qui venait de finir sa pile de papiers.

* * *

**_A Suivre dans une prochaine partie._ **

**_( Pour Cendrillon)_ **

 


	2. Blanche-Neige, toujours selon Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dust continue à lire.  
> Il s'amuse mais ne va pas l'admettre.

Dust regarda le titre suivant "Cendrillon? C'est quoi ce nom? Qui appelle son enfant "Cendre" hein? C'est comme si j'appelais mon gosse Plumeau!

\- C'est peut-être la marâtre qui l'a renommé?" Proposa Incubux, jouant avec les cordons de son haut de pyjama. "Après tout, ça serait possible!!

\- Y a encore une marâtre? Une vilaine belle-mère?" Demanda Redmoon, tirant encore son pouce de ses dents.

Incubux hocha la tête "Ouais, comme dans beaucoup de contes. C'est assez normal dans ces histoires....pour le drame et tout.

\- Aww. Pourquoi elles sont toujours méchantes?

\- Y aurait pas d'histoire sinon.

\- Ha ouiii! Ca serait trop simple sinon?!" Il éclata de rire alors que Insomnia lui frotta le crâne en souriant doucement. "Alors c'est normal?

\- Pour l'époque où les contes ont été écris, oui." Intervint Nightmare depuis son fauteuil, buvant une (seconde) tasse de café fumant, apportée par Horror durant la pause entre deux contes.

Dust soupira "D'accord, d'accord, j'y vais. Donc encore une pays ça se passe dans un pays lointain, à une date inconnu. Me demandez pas l'adresse car je n'en sais rien du tout.

\- ...D'accord. C'est toujours pareil alors?

\- ...Oui. Date et lieu inconnus à 100%." Il continua à lire "Bref un homme se retrouvait sans femme alors qu'il avait une petite fille. Alors il se remaria. Pouf. Avec une femme qui venait de perdre son époux et qui avait deux filles.

\- Ca fait une grande famille?" Demanda Redmoon "C'est bien non?

\- Ben le père meurt un peu plus tard. Probablement d'une chute de cheval ou d'une maladie.

\- Comme c'est joyeux..." grommela Incubux, croisant les bras. "Hein Red?

\- C'est pas bien du tout." marmonna le plus jeune, déçu. "Elle n'aimait pas Cendrillon la marâtre...c'pas bien.

\- Ouais, c'était une...." Incubux s'arrêta avant de dire une insulte devant son frère. "T'en fais pas va! Cendrillon va être sauvée...en quelque sorte.

\- Et elle lui faisait faire le ménage, la cuisine, la vaisselle..." enuméra Dust, petit à petit. "Bref récurer la baraque de la cave au granier, et engraisser ses deux soeurs pas belles du tout."

Nightmare haussa un arcade. Et lui lança un regard avertisseur pour le prévenir de parler correctement.

_Il racontait une histoire, il ne jouait pas les commères._

_Non mais._

L'autre pigea le message "Bref Cendrillon était très malheureuse!

\- Sans blague?

\- Toutes les belles-mères sont pareilles dans les contes ou quoi?

\- Et bien...

\- Non père ne répond pas.

\- Et la pauvre petite était donc traitée comme une esclave. Et pas comme un membre de la famille." Dust fronça les arcades sourcillières. Il tourna la page, fixant les trois enfants. "Mais le hasard fait bien les choses..." Il laissa planer un certain suspense.

\- Ho?

\- Le prince organisa un bal pour se marier. Et envoie des invitations à toutes les familles pour qu'elles envoient leur(s) fille(s) célibataire(s).

\- C'est mieux que se marier avec une fille à qui on a même pas parler hein? Qu'on a embrassé alors qu'elle dormait même." intervint Insomnia, croquant le dernier biscuit de l'assiette.

Horror ricana "ou pire que juste l'embrasser...

\- Je veux rien entendre là-dessus...Sinon je t'envoie récurer les oubliettes avec ta langue!"

L'autre ricana.

Incubux roula des yeux: " ...Heu. Il serait capable d'épouser la jeune fille le soir-même ou le lendemain. Les princes sont contrôlés par leurs hormones.

\- Pas que les princes hein!

\- Tout arrive toujours en quelques jours!

\- C'est pas bien! Ca va trop vite!" Déclara Redmoon avant de remettre sa phalange dans sa bouche. "C'est un kidnapping alors!

\- Mais c'est le prince, y fait ce qu'il veut!

\- Pas juste!" fit le petit frère, obstiné.

Dust continua "Bref la belle-mère n'avait pas du tout l'intention de laisser Cendrillon se rendre au bal!! Sinon le pays entier verrait qu'elle était horrible et esclavagiste! La honte quoi!!

\- La méchante!

\- Elle la fit coudre les robes de ses belles-soeurs.

\- La vicieuse!!

\- Et l'enferma au grenier pour être certaine qu'elle ne vienne pas au bal. Vu que les humains se peuvent pas se téléporter.

\- La sournoise!!"

Redmoon se leva et trottina jusqu'au fauteuil de son père, l'escaladant sous les yeux ébahis de ses frères et se nichant entre l'accoudoir et une tentacule qu'il agrippa comme un doudou. "Papa est plus fort que la vilaine marâtre d'abord! Lui il serait pas si méchant!"

Insomnia roula des yeux. "J'avoue que pour le coup..."

Dust haussa les épaules et continua. "Bref Cendrillon pleurait, enfermée au grenier!! Avec une simple chemise de nuit!! Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait d'autres occasions ou d'autres opportunités nan.

\- Ha?

\- Non elle voulait épouser le prince, comme tout le monde. Sans savoir dans quoi elle s'embarquait en faisant ça. Elle le connaît même pas, il pourrait être un abruti, un idiot, un pervers, sans aucune conversation intelligentes mais noonn c'est un prince donc elle VEUT l'épouser!

\- Heu.

\- Et puis, une future reine ou une reine, ça a du boulot!! Beaucoup de boulot!!

\- Ha bon?" Fit Redmoon sans lâcher son père.

Celui-ci haussa une arcade "Et oui, ce n'est pas juste donner de l'argent aux pauvres, ou organiser des soirées, ou s'acheter de belles robes!!

\- Bah c'est logique!" répliqua Insomnia. "Non?

\- Pour l'adolescente là? Non."

Le lecteur roula des yeux "bon bref soudain la fée marraine, qui venait de se souvenir de l'existence de sa filleule 16 avant après sa naissance!! Bravo!!

\- Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

\- T'as raison Cubux et elle ne vient que pour s'assurer que Cendrillon épouse un type puissant et riche, pas parce qu'elle est mal-nourrie et utilisée comme une esclave!! C'est bon pour son CV quoi!

\- Pourquoi elle vient que maintenant papa?"

Nightmare haussa les épaules "Soit elle a beaucoup de gens sous sa responsabilité, soit elle est négligente et bête! Soit elle est négligente ET opportuniste!!

\- C'est pas bien de venir si tard!!" répliqua son plus jeune fils. "Elle aurait du venir avant!"

Dust releva les yeux "je ne chante pas la chanson!

\- Awww." ce fut la déception des aîné "Pas juste!

\- Donc la fée utilisa sa magie pour transformer les vêtements de Cendrillon en une magnifique robe blanche avec des dentelles, assortie de pantoufles de verre avec des talons.

\- Ca doit pas être confortable.

\- Ouais...Comment elle tient debout?

\- Bonne question."

Les deux aînes se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. "Pourquoi la marier à un type gentil quand on peut la marier à un type puissant et riche qui peut avoir tout ce qu'il veut?

\- Tss! Opportuniste!"

Red leva la main "Tonton Dust, il se passe quoi alors? Comment Cendrillon va aller au bal? Parce qu'elle est en retard non?

\- Et bien la fée marraine décide de faire du gaspillage de nourriture en tranformant une citrouille en carosse et de la maltraitance animale en changeant des souris en chevaux!

\- Outch! J'espère qu'elles ont pas eu mal les souris! T'en pense quoi Somnia?

\- Je suis certain que la fée a fait en sorte qu'elles n'aient pas mal Redmoon!"

Dust continua, impassible "Et une chauve-souris en conducteur!! Histoire de ne pas paniquer les gens avec un carrosse blanc roulant tout seul!!

\- Manquerait plus qu'un policier l'arrête!!" interrompit Horror, faisant éclater de rire Redmoon. "Elle passerait la nuit en cellule et louperait le bal!"

Insomnia roula des yeux "le conte se serait finit rapidement du coup.

\- Ou elle serait tombée amoureuse du flic?" proposa Incubux.

Le conteur roula des pupilles "bon, la fée signala à Cendrillon qu'elle n'avait que jusqu'à minuit parce qu'elle avait juste 16 ans, suite à ça, la magie se dissiperait et elle se retrouverait en chemise de nuit dans la salle de bal! 

\- Ca serait un peu gênant.

\- Sans rire?

\- Et Cendrillon alla donc au bal. Et là le prince la vit, et ne vit plus qu'elle, parce que, évidement elle trichait via la magie hein!!

\- Heu...

\- Pas faux.

\- Et donc le prince dansa avec elle toute la soirée, de façon 100% injuste pour toutes les autres. Et totalement anti-princière. Prouvant à tous que le prince était un enfant gâté sans une once de diplomatie et de respect. Parce que négliger toutes les autres invitées, c'était sacrément irrespectueux quand même!

\- Pas faux.

\- Cubux chut!!

\- Et quand minuit sonna, Cendrillon se casse en perdant une chaussure. A se demander comment elle ne s'est pas tordu la cheville en la perdant, ou comment elle n'a pas explosé le talon aiguille.

\- Et arriva chez elle juste quand la magie se dissipa. Exceptée pour les chaussures.

\- Comme c'est pratique!

\- Pourquoi les chaussures sont pas redevenues des pantoufles papa?" Demanda Redmoon, à moitié endormi contre son père. Avant de reprendre sa phalange entre ses dents.

Horror lança de loin "Parce que la fée est une tricheuse!

\- mais...le prince avait besoin des chaussures? Je me suis toujours demandé..." fit Incubux.

\- Bah oui" fit Insomnia "comment il la retrouverait sinon?

\- Il les fait essayé à toutes les filles des familles invitées au bal" intervint Dust "Ce qui prend quand même du temps!

\- Mais grand frère" Insista Redmoon, penchant la tête de côté, luttant contre le sommeil "le prince a danché toute la choirée avec chendrillon non?

\- Heu oui?

\- Alors pourquoi il n'echaie de la retrouver en cherchant son visage?" Il n'avait pas retiré son pouce pour parler cette  fois. Et se nicha un peu plus contre son père.

Gros silence.

Horror pouffa de rire "j'crois qu'il a pas regardé son visage...

\- Il regardé quoi alors tonton Horror?

\- Plus bas...

\- ????

\- ..." Incubux jeta son mug vide à la tête de l'adulte irresponsable et le récipient fut rattrapé à temps.

Heureusement Redmoon n'avait pas compris. Surement parce qu'il sombrait de plus en plus dans le sommeil, pelotonné comme un chaton sur les genoux de son père qui se laissait miraculeusement faire ce soir.

Celui-ci marmonna "pourquoi se fatiguer à chercher son visage quand on peut faire essayer une chaussure en verre à toutes les filles du royaume?"

Horror hocha la tête "Les humains ont une drôle de conception du romantisme.

\- Bref le prince va d'échec en échec et fut de plus en plus désespéré.

\- Ho ça va, il l'a connu pendant 3 heures à tout casser et il lui a même pas demander son nom ou où elle vivait!!

\- Ouais bon...il finit par arriver chez la marâtre. Et les deux belles-soeurs tentèrent d'essayer la chaussure et ça foira en beauté.

\- Evidemment. La fée les a fait pile pour Cendrillon.

\- La triche.

\- Ouais!

\- Et les petites souris libérèrent Cendrillon du grenier...

\- Elle y était encore? Elle peut rien faire elle-même ou quoi?

\- ...et elle essaya la godasse. Ho miracle ça allait. Quel suspense ça a été.

\- Et elle fut embarqué au château, où elle épousa le prince trois jours plus tard.

\- pas le jour même? Incroyable!"

Dust referma la livre "voilà Cendrillon!! content!?"

Insomnia se dressa "NAN et mon conte à moi?" Son ton était outré, il n'allait pas être oublié si facilement. 

**_Non mais!_ **

Nightmare se leva "Redmoon dort, donc je vais le coucher, c'est à vous de convaincre Dust d'en lire une troisième."

Le concerné sua à grosses gouttes quand les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers lui.

_Avec le même sourire diabolique aux dents._


End file.
